


30 ways to say I love you

by ChrispyJesus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hurt Felix, I’ll tag as I’ll post, Lee Felix one shots, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Struggling with Korean, You can request a oneshot, probably all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrispyJesus/pseuds/ChrispyJesus
Summary: 30 days of posting different Lee Felix pairings with different genres.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Woojin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 23
Kudos: 174





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> I have too many ideas and I want to write them out so yeah. You can request for a oneshot in the comments too!

Way 1. Felix/Everyone/a bit more focus on Minlix

Way 2. Felix/Everyone

Way 3. Woochanlix

Way 4. Chanlix


	2. No longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix had some trouble with understanding Korean, but he had his eight friends by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shortish one shot of Felix/Everyone and his struggles with Korean and a bit of acceptance and comfort.

The freckled boy looked down at his hands shyly, trying to understand anything, something that was being told around him. But it was hard when it seemed like everyone was talking in rapid fire Korean and Felix couldn’t understand even one word. 

But who could really blame him? The boy had come to Korea just two weeks ago, only knowing the basics of the language before moving, before trying to chase his dream. And now as he sat on the floor of the dance practice room, his once out of reach dream seemed so close. If only he tried a little bit harder, studied Korean a little bit more. 

Maybe then he wouldn’t be sitting against the mirror like an idiot, too scared to look up and see everyone looking back at him with disappointment. 

He didn’t want to see Chan being disappointed with him. Neither did he want the other boys to be upset with him. Felix might not know them well, but he still felt a burden over his shoulders, the fear of failing was not letting the boy become closer to them.

“Felix? Are you listening?” The freckled dancer snapped his head up, wide eyes meeting Chan’s questioning ones, heartbeat picking up almost painfully and face paling as he noticed that everyone looked at him during that moment. 

Chan was saying something in Korean and Felix furrowed his eyebrows, eyes trained on the other’s lips, trying to figure out what was being said to him. All he understood was they and food. The boy tilted his head to the side in confusion as a boy he knew now as Jisung nudged the blond’s side and told him to shut up. 

“He doesn’t know Korean well enough Chan hyung, talk in English with him.” The curly haired blond slammed his palm against his forehead and crouched down in front of the boy.

“You should have told me earlier Felix, I keep on forgetting that you just came from Australia.” The dancer nodded his head at that, smiling shyly at Chan, being awarded with a pretty dimpled smile in return. He could hear cooing from his side and looked over to see the tall dancer, Hyunjin grinning at him too. 

“Adorable.” Felix understood that word, cheeks dusting over with a soft shade of pink as he could feel someone else running their hand through his hair. 

“The other guys want to go out for food, do you want to come?” This time Chan spoke in perfect English, making the freckled dancer look up at him with stars twinkling in his eyes as he was tugged up to stand, Seungmin coming to his other side.

“Of course he’s coming! We will all debut together one day! We’ll be a team.” The boy’s English was accented, but still perfectly understandable, making a warm flame lick at Felix’s insides, twisting pleasantly and making him want to thank the boy for trying to include him. 

And even thought the boy didn’t really understand what they were talking about at the table in the restaurant, he still felt a little bit better. How could he not? When Jeongin smiled at him cutely, braces showing and eyes twinkling as he tried to talk to him in English, tried to tell him a funny story but stumbled over his words cutely. 

How could he not? When Changbin smiled at him warmly when Felix actually understood a full sentence in Korean. And it didn’t matter that the sentence consisted of only five words, but he was so proud of himself. And so was the older rapper. 

But even if he knew that the other eight boys did not see him as a burden for not fully understanding their words and language, he still felt heavy. 

  
The heaviness settled into his heart as he listened to the others talk. And no matter how badly everyone tried to get him involved in their conversations, Felix felt heavy. He felt bad for the others for having to try and talk to him in English. 

  
His eyes prickled once when he saw just how hard it was for both Changbin and Minho to try and communicate with him in English, how they stumbled over their words and had to think through everything they said. 

  
Felix didn’t like that, so he decided to burry himself into his Korean books, opting to study when he wasn’t dancing or having rap and vocal lessons with the others. 

  
The words mostly made no sense, but the freckled boy tried over and over again, even when his eyes stung and his skin was flushed from not resting enough. Even when his fingers twitched and his legs were numb from sitting in the same spot for hours, Felix still tried to push through. 

  
Sometimes when his vision would get too blurry and his head would feel too heavy, bobbing forewords a bit, Hyunjin would be there, right by his side, coaxing him into his lap, rubbing fingers into his temples and whispering that everything was okay and that he was doing so good too. And while Felix didn’t understand everything the boy said to him, the way he held him and stroked his hair softly said everything he needed to be told. 

Felix’s muscles ached, the constant dance practices taking a tool on his body as he spent hours in the practice room. 

  
But the boy didn’t complain about it, everyone was working so hard. Chan was pushing himself with producing. Woojin was trying to perfect singing, and Felix laughed at that thought, the older vocalist having a perfect voice already in his opinion. Minho tried to come up with as many choreographies as possible, sometimes sleeping in the practice room. And Hyunjin was constantly stressing over his rapping, still thinking that his visuals were the only think good about him. 

  
The freckled boy would always scoff at that. While yes, Hyunjin was gorgeous, easy to fall for at first glance, he was so much more than that. He was beautiful thoughts and soft touches, curious eyes and gentle words, a burning passion and agile movements wrapped up in an evenly pretty body and face. 

  
Jeongin would constantly stress over his vocals, feeling like he was not good enough, and Felix would cradle the other into his arms even if he didn’t understand everything he said and cried about. The determination to do better that shone through the maknae’s eyes always pushed him forwards. 

  
Seungmin was the one that Felix practiced his Korean with at two in the morning when they couldn’t sleep. When everything got a little bit too much and the boys needed to get their minds away from practicing, Seungmin would join him in front of his Korean books, smiling at him when he told him that his pronunciation was clearer. 

  
Jisung was probably the easiest to talk to, apart from Chan of course. Quickly becoming like his twin, his sunshine. Always trying to cheer him up with random English and holding conversations at five in the morning, when it was too early to practice but too late to fall back asleep. 

And while Felix loved every single one of them and their attempts to make him feel comfortable and welcomed. One action stood out more than everything else. 

  
Around the time when their practices became longer, shifting from ending at 8 to ending at 11, notes showed up. And at first Felix just thought it was a one time thing, one of the boys being sweet and wanting to cheer him up as best as they could after a particularly bad day. 

  
But the notes didn’t disappear. 

  
First note was found in his bag, wedged between his water bottle and a spare t shirt, an obnoxious bright pink colour with words in dark purple scribbled onto it. It still made Felix laugh, the colours still as bright in his memory as the day he saw the combination. 

  
_Your smile is even brighter when you dance!_

  
Felix had at first stared at the note in his hand, reading over it, over the awkwardly scribbled down English. But his heart clenched and stomach tightened at the mere thought that his friends loved him so much that they would do something like this. 

  
The second note was found under his pillow, still the obnoxious bright pink colour, as bright as the sun, if not brighter. 

  
_Your Korean got so much better!_

  
The third note was placed by his side after he fell asleep while studying Korean again, waking up to the now familiar handwriting. 

  
_You sound so good when you talk in Korean! Your voice is beautiful!_

  
Felix went to sleep with a wide smile marring his features that night, the words stuck in his head, his eyes misty, but for once, the unshed tears were out of happiness and love and nothing else. 

  
There was a fourth, fifth, sixth, thirty seventh note too. The thirty eight note was handed to him personally, his gaze wandering up and locking with the one of Minho. And at that moment Felix laughed at himself. He should have know that it was his dancer hyung, everything pointed to him. From the way Minho would look at him with sparkling eyes as he helped him with his Korean, to the way he coaxed him into letting him teach him almost every day. 

  
This time Minho didn’t hide behind a bright pink note, he sweeped Felix off of his feet by praising him, telling him just how proud he was of him, how amazing the freckled dancer was, how much he had improved. 

  
Minho held his hands in a tight grip, smiled at him while watching him read through his Korean and whispered soft compliments until Felix’s cheeks were flaming red and he had to burry his face into his hyung’s chest to avoid the other from seeing him. 

  
And when the dancer’s laugher rang through the room, piercing right through him and sticking into the back of his brains, Felix knew, no matter what happened and how bad his Korean still was, he will always have Minho, he will always have the other boys by his side. 

  
And finally, Felix felt like he belonged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always ask for a oneshot, I’ll gladly write it out, any genre is welcome and any Felix pairing is welcome too, it can be platonic or romantic, I like challenging myself! Hope you will enjoy the oneshots.


	3. Let you love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix gets hurt while leaving the airport with the members because of an obsessive fan and without having to ask is protected and taken care of. 
> 
> Requested by Badhope.
> 
> I did not include Woojin in this one, altho I wanted to. I based this on the resent events and how hard it was for Jisung in the airport when they were mobbed.

This was nothing new. With the way they have been getting more exposure and gathered more fans lately, it was a given that Stray Kids would gather more attention. And not all attention was necessarily positive. 

While Felix loved their fans, always wanted to smile at them brightly and make them feel good and appreciated, he would sometimes notice the fans who would try to get a little bit closer, a little bit handier with them. It had happened a few times with the other members, nothing too bad, but Felix still felt uncomfortable just thinking about it. 

And now they were in the airport, they just came back, and Felix felt so tired, his bones felt like they were made of lead and his head was spinning from the lack of sleep. 

He smiled at the cameras being shoved in his face, turning his head to the side to glance at Jisung, who was clearly distraught yet tried to keep himself calm. Felix really loved their fans, but during moments like these he wanted nothing more but for all of them to give them space, to step away from them. 

Felix tried to shuffle a little bit closer to Jisung, to at least place his hand against the boy’s back, to tell him he was there, but the guards kept on leading him trough the crowd, not giving him or any other member the chance to glance back. 

Now if the freckled boy would have paid more attention to his surroundings, he would have noticed a girl with a huge camera following them through the crowd, trying to shove through the other fans and the bodyguards. 

But all that was on his mind was to get to the van as fast as he could and to cuddle Jisung to give him some comfort, maybe fight Hyunjin and Minho for that spot because those two probably planed to cuddle Jisung too. So with his mind being only focused on that, Felix didn’t see the girl following them out of the building and near to the van, the car hiding away behind a huge pilar by the side. 

The freckled boy stepped over to Jisung, giving his hand a squeeze and a tight smile, only focusing on getting them into the van. 

Next second, he saw Jisung’s face paling and eyes widening, on the verge of freaking out. Everything seemed to be working in slow motion, the girl tugging at Jisung’s arm to get him away from Felix and closer to her, a wide smile on her face. His same aged friend letting out a loud gasp as he was pulled harsher, alerting some guards and members, but they were too far away.

So Felix moved over, trying to get in between of the girl and Jisung, to shield him away. He could feel hands pushing against him, against his chest, trying to get him out of the way. 

The girl had a surprisingly strong grip, as she tried to pry Jisung out of his hold and into her’s. And the shorter rapper was already freaking out, frozen in place, watching with horror filled eyes as the girl pushed Felix again, the freckled boy loosing his balance momentarily, ankle twisting painfully, making him crash onto the ground, taking Jisung down with him. 

Felix’s vision darkened for a few moments, body relaxing before his eyes could see daylight again, tensing his muscles up as pain shot through the back of his head, feeling like it was being split open. He could feel Jisung still on top of him, the dancer’s arms automatically wrapped around the smaller boy as they fell, to protect him. 

He could hear someone yelling and screaming around him, his vision swimming too much for him to focus on anything else but his splitting head and Jisung trying to scramble off of him. 

“Felix? Felix! Can you hear me?” He could feel someone grabbing onto his arm and lifting him up to stand on his feet, his head lolling to the side as a cold hand pressed up into his back, making him shudder and then hiss loudly at the uncomfortable feeling. 

He managed to reopen his eyes again as he felt someone cradling his face into their hands, unfocused gaze meeting Changbin’s worried eyes, a frown on the rapper’s face. Felix parted his lips as he tried to speak but all he could do was whimper as his knees felt weak and wobbled, making him slump into Changbin in defeat. 

“Felix!” The freckled boy turned his head to the side, trying to focus on someone, anyone as his skin buzzed with electricity and limbs grew weak. Changbin was holding him up, letting him put his weight on his chest as the dancer looked at Seungmin and Minho, who were saying something to the girl who made him fall. 

And from the looks of it, it was not pleasant. The girl was frowning, Minho heatedly telling her that she had hurt Felix, and that she could have hurt Jisung too. Seungmin joining in and telling her that that’s not what fans do. 

The injured boy tried to say something as Changbin still held him close, Hyunjin now standing close too, eyes searching all over his body and face to see where else he could be injured. 

His stomach churned uncomfortably as he tried to repress the urge to gag, to empty everything out in front of him. It also helped that he didn’t want to puke on Changbin too. 

“It’s all his fault!” Felix snapped his head to the side as he managed to figure out that the girl was talking about him and was met with an accusing finger, narrowed eyes glaring at him as the girl fumed in rage. 

“If he didn’t get in the way then he wouldn’t be hurt!” She was screaming at that point, two bodyguards already holding her down as they didn’t want her to do anything else to any of the members. 

“Jisung oppa could have been hurt because of him!” Chan growled at her when he heard that, having been talking to their manager heatedly over taking Felix to the hospital and dealing with the girl. 

“Don’t you dare blame this on him! You pushed him! You injured him, none of this is his or Jisung’s fault.” Felix flinched at that, the noises making his head ache even more, Changbin cradling his head gently and pushing it to his chest to soothe him, Hyunjin rubbing his hands over his shoulders to calm him down. 

The dancer could feel tears pooling in the corners of his eyes, feeling like he was underwater as Chan told one of the bodyguards to deal with the girl as he stormed over to him, wanting to check what exactly was wrong. 

“Hey, Pixie, are you okay? Does anything hurt?” Felix groaned at that, nodding his head and then hissing in pain again, Hyunjin shushing him softly as he ran his fingers down his tensed up back. Chan watched him with a gentle gaze, coaxing him into talking to him. 

“Is it your head? Does it hurt a lot?” Felix whined at that and managed to croak out a soft and broken yes hyung as he clenched his eyes shut in discomfort , swaying on his feet as Changbin passed him to Jeongin, the maknae already crying at that point as he watched his hyung getting hurt and not being able to do anything to help. 

“Don’t cry Innie.” But that only made Jeongin cry harder, placing Felix’s head against his shaking shoulder.

“We need to take him to the hospital.” The manager tried to protest, saying how Felix probably just needed some rest and he’d be back on his feet again, ready to perform and practice with everyone else. But Chan glared at the man, no one blaming him as they all could see that the freckled dancer was not well. 

“He hit his head on the ground! He blacked out for a few seconds! He could be seriously injured!” The manager sighed at that, but nodded his head, motioning for a bodyguard to take the girl to the airport’s security to deal with her, the girl trashing against his hold while people around them took photos and filmed, some fans trying to get them to stop doing that in order to protect the privacy of the idols. 

Felix could feel himself being lifted up and carried the short distance to the van, recognising Chan’s hold in seconds, then being placed into Jeongin’s lap, the young vocalist softly massaging the back of his neck to give him some comfort.

“Does it hurt a lot Lixie hyung?” Felix nodded at that and then hissed in discomfort again, wanting to just rip his hair out at the stinging pain. 

“I, yeah, it’s hurts a lot.” His voice came out slurred, sounding like he had just woken up, his head dizzy and eyes unfocused as Jeongin pressed his forehead against his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry hyung.” The idol didn’t respond, opting to try and focus on anything in the car, but his concentration faltered and his eyes watered as he was hit with another wave of nausea, clutching onto his stomach and groaning. 

“Shh, we’re almost there Lixie, don’t cry.” Felix didn’t even know he started crying, just then feeling the tear tracks going down his cheeks and the wetness on his skin. 

The boy blanked out after that, not noticing how the van parked in a hospital’s parking lot, and how their manager helped him out of the car, Jeongin clinging onto him like a koala. Felix only started focusing when he was sitting in an examination room, a doctor and a nurse walking around him and stopping, checking up on him. 

Jisung was with him in the room, feeling guilty and that all of this happened because of him, that Felix got hurt because of him. He was on the verge of a panic attack but Felix’s hand gripped tightly in his hands calmed him down a bit.

“I’ll bring in your manager and leader, there are some things we need to talk about.” Felix was too afraid to move his head, still feeling an overwhelming pain, and Jisung answered for him, thanking the nice nurse and the doctor smiled at the two of them. 

Felix could feel Chan’s hands on his shoulders as the doctor stood in front of them, his eyes serious yet still having a gentle touch to them. 

“Lee shi has a concussion, it’s nothing too serious, but you have to watch after him for now. He has to rest a lot, it’s important that he sleeps and eats more protein, make sure he stays dehydrated and doesn’t move his head and neck too much.” Chan nodded his head at that, absentmindedly stroking Felix’s shoulder, making the boy lean back into his touch. 

“We’ll make sure he’s comfortable.” Jisung made the nurse smile a little bit, manager talking a bit more to the doctor about how to take care of the boy and what’s the best for his recovery. Chan was grateful that at least the manager was taking this seriously, wanting the best for the members too. 

The freckled boy felt irritated as he stepped out of the hospital, the daylight irritating his eyes and making his head ache terribly. Seungmin was by his right and Minho by his left, guiding him slowly to the van, to sit in the back between the two of them. 

The boy’s eyes fell shut automatically as he melted into Seungmin’s side, the vocalist whispering to him softly, all of the members trying to not be loud as they were told that loud noise might irritate the boy. 

Felix had to fight back the urge to slip into darkness as Minho’s fingers ran through his hair gently, making sure to not touch the back of his head to not hurt him. 

“If JYP doesn’t sue her I will do it myself.” Changbin was seething at that point, only holding back because Felix was in the van and he didn’t want the boy to be in pain or discomfort. He could feel Jeongin’s fingers squeezing his wrist gently, reassuring him that he wasn’t alone in his thoughts. Hyunjin was turned around, watching Felix with a worried gaze as Jisung couldn’t even look at the boy out of guilt. 

Chan was sitting in the passenger’s seat, glancing at the back with clearly upset and angered eyes, talking to their manager about what will happen next. 

He was slipping in and out of slumber as the van stopped in front of their dorm building, Chan jumping out to run around the car, ripping the doors of the back seat open and taking Felix into his arms gently. 

Warmth and the scent of vanilla filled the younger Australian’s nose and he buried himself closer to the other, letting the leader hold him easily, cradling his body into his arms as Hyunjin ran to the doors, opening them for the pair to walk in, Felix finally relaxing a little bit as the familiar scent of detergent and Changbin’s strong cologne welcomed him in, the scent of the dorms already associated with home to him. 

He was placed on the couch, sinking into the soft pillows and Minho made sure he was comfortable, putting extra pillows behind his back and wrapping him up in a warm fuzzy blanket that used to belong to Woojin. The blanket still smelt like the older boy and still managed to make Felix feel warm, thankful that he had met someone like him in his life. 

Jeongin was cuddled into his side, Hyunjin flanking his right, both of them sandwiching the freckled boy between their warm bodies. 

Seungmin was making sure that Felix was comfortable too, placing a huge glass of water on the coffee table and sitting down on the ground, laying his head left cheek first onto the dancer’s knee. 

The lights in the room were dimmed, Felix being lulled into a light slumber as Jeongin sang to him softly and Hyunjin hummed in tune with the boy, distant noise coming from the kitchen, hushed whispers disappearing into the hallway as Chan and Minho talked while casting worried glances upon the injured boy, Changbin ruffling Jisung’s hair and telling him that it really was not his fault. 

All was silent and good until Jeongin sneezed, moving up a bit and jolting Felix our of his slumber, his stomach turning and a ball rising up his throat, the boy barely holding in the gags as he tried to get out of Hyunjin’s and Jeongin’s holds. 

Seungmin scrabbled backwards in surprise as Felix lurched forward, hissing in pain and holding onto his stomach, letting out a whimper as he stumbled out of the living room on shaky legs, almost slamming into Minho as he tried to stop him.

“Hey, hey, calm down. What’s wrong?” Felix shook his head slightly, letting tears slip down at the pain and trying to get out of his hyung’s grip, Chan and Changbin looking at the two of them worriedly. 

“Bathroom.” The freckled dancer’s lips trembled and jaw clenched painfully, tongue feeling heavy and saliva already gathering in his mouth. Minho gathered the boy in his arms protectively, speeding over to the bathroom, Jisung already by the doors with a guilty expression all over his features. 

The painful sounds of wrenching, gagging and whimpers rang through the dorms, Felix clenching his eyes shut as he puked his guts out, feeling a little bit lighter as he was done, Jisung’s hand on his back comforting him. 

“Shh baby, it’s all good.” A glass of water was pressed into his lips, Minho coaxing him into drinking some of it, helping him up and to the sink, laughing softly as Felix let him help him with brushing his teeth, getting rid of the foul taste. 

Chan lingered near the doors, enhancing glances with Minho and taking Felix into his arms, easily lifting him up, letting the freckled boy sling his arms around his neck lazily. Jisung followed after the two of them into one of the bedrooms, the one who had only two beds, giving them more privacy. 

“Does your head hurt a lot?” Felix was still in Chan’s arms, dumbly looking at Jisung, taking time to process what he was asked.

“It hurts more when I move around.” His voice was still terribly slurred and Chan nuzzled into his neck, placing him onto the bed gently, making sure that his head was laying on the pillow comfortably. Felix wanted to curl into himself as a wave of pain went through his body, but the leader held onto his hands, placing a soft peck over one of his palms.

“Is it okay if we stay here?” Felix could only let out a soft yes, Chan curling around him in seconds, patting his stomach softly, whispering into his ear for comfort. 

The freckled boy was about to close his eyes again, but he missed the warmth of a second body, slowly turning his head to cast a glance at Jisung, the rapper looking at him with unshed tears and trembling lips. 

“Come here Sungie.” Felix lifted his heavy arms, elbowing Chan in the process, making the leader wheeze out loudly and cough, Jisung letting out a soft giggle as he looked at the two of them. 

“Are you sure?” Felix let out a few grumbles, melting back into Chan to be more comfortable while still looking at the rapper. 

“Yes.” Jisung didn’t waste any time before hurrying over to the bed, squeezing himself over the two of them, being careful to not hurt Felix. 

“I’m sorry that this happened to you.” Jisung didn’t say that he was sorry it happened because of him, but he didn’t need to, both Felix and Chan quick to catch the hidden meaning behind his words. The injured boy rested a heavy hand on Jisung’s cheek, the rapper pressing his face into the side of the boy’s neck, Chan tightening his hold on Felix to keep him warm and safe. 

“I’m not gonna let this happen again.” Felix was about to let out a whine in protest, but Jisung effectively shut hit up by pressing an innocent kiss upon his neck, running his nose over the clammy flesh. 

“Don’t. I’ll never let something like this happen again and that’s final.” Chan pressed a kiss upon Felix’s temple too, breathing out a sigh as the freckled boy relaxed into his hold finally.

“No one will hurt you again baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you will like this, I can’t for the life of me write protective people, so I tried my best with writing comforting scenes.


	4. Make it right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin and Chan have been together for more than a year, but they still treat Felix as their baby, and maybe there is a reason behind that. 
> 
> A request from Sakuratea, and I had fun while writing it out! Hopefully you enjoyed it too!

The sun was barely peeking through the horizon, but Felix was already up, his eyes still heavy with sleep and lips pulled into a small pout as he sat on his bed. He was woken up at 5 in the morning by something falling in the hallway, and when it was fallowed by a familiar voice cussing, Felix knew that Chan walked into something in the dark again. 

But the boy couldn’t fall back asleep no matter how badly he wanted to, opting to just sit on his bed, wrapping a blanket around himself and blankly staring at the wall in front of him. 

Him, Woojin and Chan had been roommates for two years already, Chan and him having known each other since Felix was 10, a chubby cheeked freckled kid who kicked the ball over into their new neighbour’s yard. That was how he met Chan, 13, with curly dark hair and deep dimples that could disarm anyone who looked at him. 

The two of them have been inseparable, going everywhere together, constantly sleeping over at each other’s house. Even their parents have become friends because of them. 

So it hurt when Felix, barely 15, had to watch his best friend, someone who he loved the most after his mother, leave to South Korea, leave to chase his dreams. But he never blamed Chan, not when he knew just how important this was to the older boy. Not when he saw just how much it hurt for the other to leave Felix too. 

It’s not like they lost contact too, they constantly face timed each other, Chan laughing softly when he was too tired, eyes heavy and lips pulled into a soft smile as Felix would tell him all about his day and what he did. Chan would be exhausted but he still listened to every word he said. And when the freckled boy would ask about the other’s studies, his eyes would light up, sparkling with life and wonder as he would tell him about all the new tracks he had produced. 

It carried on like that until Felix was 16, being swept away with more responsibilities and Chan 19 and an overworked university student. The face times shifted from almost every night to two times in a week, until they were both lucky to call each other once in a week at most. 

When he was 17, Felix followed after Chan, moving to Seoul for his final year in high school, the now blond curly haired Australian welcoming him with open arms into his two room apartment that he shared with his then friend, Woojin. 

The freckled boy liked Woojin right from the first moment they met. The older male was sweet and warm, sweeping him off into a tight hug and telling him how he had wanted to meet him for years because Chan would never shut up about him. 

He had protested, but both Woojin and Chan insisted that he would have his own room, the smaller one of course, but he wouldn’t have to share with any of them and would have his own space too. Felix still remembered his cheeks flushing bright red when both boys helped him unpack, cooing at the stuffed animals his mother had given him. Woojin’s laugher rang through the whole apartment, making his skin tingle, when Chan recounted them sneaking out their houses when Felix was 13, then tasking beer for the first time together, the first time Felix skipped classes because he wanted to go to Chan’s swimming competition. 

That night Felix ended up sleeping in the middle of the two of them, the three of them squeezing onto a bed that could barely fit two, giggling at elbows jabbing into stomachs and sides being tickled. 

And Felix was 19 now, still living with the two of them, everything still the same yet different. Chan and Woojin had started dating after just a few months of the freckled teen living with them. Announcing that they were officially together a bit more than a year ago. And he was genuinely happy, the two people he had loved the most loved each other too. 

Not a lot changed when the two of them entered their relationship, they still spent time with Felix, still had their weekly movie nights, just that now they would kiss and hold hands around him too, and the freckled teen would blush at the thought of what they did when he was not in the same room with them. 

Another round of cussing woke Felix up from his thoughts and he pulled a sweatshirt over his head, naked feet coming in contact with the cold floor as he stepped out of the room, looking around and seeing a lump curled up on the worn out couch in the living room. 

“Chanie hyung? Is that you?” He was awarded with an exhausted groan as the lump moved around, trying to get more comfortable. 

“Are you okay?” Another groan reached his ears, an arm coming out from the blanket on top of Chan and motioning for him to come closer. Felix laughed at that, knowing exactly what his friend wanted, moving over to stand by the couch in front of him. Curly blond hair peaked out of the blanket, eyes barely open but watching him tentatively. 

“Come here baby.” Ah, that nickname. Felix thought that when Chan and Woojin became boyfriends he would stop calling him baby, but it was the opposite. Both Chan and Woojin became even more persistent on calling him pet names and keeping him close all the time. 

Fingers wrapped around his wrist, tugging him down onto the couch and a warm and strong chest, Chan wrapping his other arm around Felix’s waist, keeping him close and warm. Lips pressed up onto his temple, leaving a soft kiss, making the freckled boy giggle shyly and hide his face in the chest of the other. 

“Why are you up Lixie?” 

“Maybe if you stopped walking into every single wall I wouldn’t wake up.” Chan let out a very soft oh no baby and tightened his hold onto the other, making him melt into his touch and warmth. 

“My two cuties.” Felix blushed at that even harder, Woojin placing a warm palm on his cheek, rubbing his thumb over his skin gently while leaning down and pressing a kiss upon Chan’s forehead. Woojin cooed at the two of them a little bit longer before leaning down and pressing a kiss upon Felix’s forehead too, chuckling at the soft blush dusting over the boy’s cheeks. 

“I’m making breakfast, so just cuddle and I’ll call you when I’ll be done.” Chan let out a soft whine at that but still cuddled Felix closer to him, the two boys basking in the light starting to seep in through the windows and giving the room a glowy warm feel. 

The older male’s hand was moving from his hair to cradle his cheek, making Felix look up at him, gasping softly at the way Chan was looking at him. 

“Have I ever told you how beautiful your freckles are in sunlight?” The boy blushed at that, still giggling softly in response and nodding his head, Chan having told him that exact sentence every single week. 

“Yeah, well, your freckles are really beautiful either way.” 

“Stop playing around Chanie.” 

“Then stop being this beautiful.” Felix whined at that, weakly hitting Chan’s chest and burying his face into it later, trying to hide himself away in embarrassment. 

“You’re so cute when you are flustered, I don’t want to ever let you go.” Then don’t. But Felix bit down onto his tongue to keep his words in. He knew not to step over his boundaries. He knew that Chan and Woojin were happy with each other, that they were practically soul mates and made for each other too. And Felix was just their cute friend who they liked to baby. And it didn’t matter that the freckled teen was in love not with one, but with both of them. 

“Come on cuties, come eat before the food gets too cold.” Felix tried to get out of Chan’s hold but only ended up slumping down on his chest again as the older male didn’t let go of his waist. Woojin looked at the two of them from the opening in the kitchen, watching with fond eyes and a gentle smile. 

“Come on Angel, let Lixie go and come here to eat.” Chan let go of the other with a groan and Felix giggled as he stood up and helped the other up too, an arm wrapping around the freckled boy’s shoulder as the two of them stepped into the kitchen, Woojin already having the table set up and putting pancakes onto three plates, pouring honey on top, just how Felix liked to eat them in the morning.

His hair was ruffled as Woojin once again cooed at him, placing the food in front of him as he sat down, having Chan by his left and Woojin by his right. 

“It’s so good.” But it came out weirdly, mouth stuffed with food and Felix choked a little bit, trying not to get honey all over himself as he coughed. 

“Slow down sunflower.” That didn’t help whatsoever. Felix flushed ever darker as he coughed as tried to get his regular breathing back. He couldn’t help and flush all over brightly whenever Woojin called him that or Chan called him his baby. Sometimes it would give him hope and the boy would daydream about how nice it would be to be loved by both of them. Not that they didn’t love him, but this was different. Felix wanted romance, but he knew that it was impossible at that point. And he didn’t want to break them up just because he’s selfish. 

Woojin stood up and walked around him, pressed a kiss to Chan’s cheek, lingering there for a bit longer, making the blond smile in response. Felix had to turn his head away to not witness Chan leaning over a bit in order for the two of them to share a small peck. 

Felix did not need to go down that road again. He had stayed up countless nights just wondering how it would feel like to kiss the two of them. Would Chan’s lips feel as soft as they looked? And would Woojin’s lips taste like the caramel candies that he liked to eat? Would Chan tease him like he does when they bicker and play around? And would Woojin be as gentle as he is whenever he hugs Felix? 

“Sunflower, when will you be home today?” Chan had nuzzled the back of his head into Woojin’s stomach at that point, the two of them looking at Felix with adoration in their eyes. 

“Huh? Why?” Did he forget something important? Wait, today wasn’t their anniversary? He was sure they had celebrated it a few months ago. It was definitely no one’s birthday. Wait. No. Felix’s eyes widened the slightest bit as he bit down onto his bottom lip. There was no way.

“We just want to have dinner tonight with you, we have a surprise.” It was happening. Even if the freckled boy wanted the best for them, his chest tightened painfully and the corners of his lips pulled downwards unconsciously. 

One of them proposed to the other. This had to be it. Why else would they want to have dinner with him to tell him something? 

“I’m not sure?” Felix tried to keep a neutral expression on as Chan placed his palm against his cheek, caressing it with his thumb and giving him a pretty dimpled smile, his insides twisting and butterflies dancing in his stomach. 

“Would you please eat dinner with us, baby?” The freckled boy wanted to say no so badly, but Chan’s thumb still stroking his cheek and Woojin’s hand rubbing against his shoulder made him nod his head in agreement. 

He’d do anything for the two of them. Even if it meant that he’d have to watch the two people he loves the most get engaged and then married.

Felix had been anxious all the fallowing day. He couldn’t focus well on dancing and both Hyunjin and Minho had noticed that, sitting him down on the floor near their bags. 

“So, what’s wrong?” Hyunjin was leaning against the mirror, watching the boy and the way Felix’s eyebrows furrowed momentarily. Minho took notice of that too, running his fingers through the freckled boy’s hair, rubbing them against his scalp to calm him down. 

“Is it Chan and Woojin?”

“What? How did you?” Minho chuckled at that, shaking his head in disbelief and Hyunjin patted the blushing boy’s knee in comfort. 

“You really aren’t that subtle, and both Woojin and Chan make you flustered so easily.” Hyunjin and Minho had been the only ones to know of Felix’s real feelings, the only ones who knew that the boy loved the two to the edge of the earth and back. 

“So what did they do this time? 

“They want to have dinner and have a surprise.” The three dancers stayed silent for awhile, thinking about what Felix had just said. 

“What if they’ll tell me they’re engaged? What if one of them will propose in front of me!” Hyunjin sighed at that and ran his fingers down Felix’s arm, rubbing circles into it. 

“You won’t know until you’ll go.” 

And that was exactly how the freckled boy ended up in front of the apartment he lived in. His keys jingled in his hand as he stared in front of himself. It was now or never and Felix had to summon up all of his courage to unlock the doors, turning the handle to enter in. 

“Woojin hyung? Chanie hyung? Are you here?” He could hear someone in the kitchen, the sound of plates and utensils clicking and being moved. Woojin’s head peeked out from behind the kitchen wall, smiling at him gently and nodding his head to the direction of the living room. 

“Go join Chan in the living room.” Felix was confused, still very confused, but decided to follow the request and took of his shoes, throwing his coat onto a hanger and then following the sound of soft music being played. 

The only light in the living room was coming off of the huge amount of candles placed all around the coffee table and the shelves, giving the room a soft glow, giving Chan a soft glow. 

The curly haired Australian had just finished lighting up all the candles and turned around, noticing Felix just standing there, staring at him. 

“Come here baby.” Felix once again glanced around the room, his heart clenching at the thought of Chan and Woojin spending their lives together from then on without him. This might really be the last night of him staying in this apartment. 

He could feel someone wrapping their arms around him, he knew it was Chan in seconds, the comforting smell and feeling of being safe filling him up. The older male was pressing kisses into his hair, humming softly. 

“Baby? Why are you crying?” Oh. Was he crying? Felix hadn’t even noticed that until it was too late. Chan’s arms were still around him when Woojin entered the room, freaking out the moment he saw that something had managed to upset the normally cheerful boy. 

“Sunflower? What happened?” Felix didn’t answer, just buried his face into Chan’s chest and tried to hold in his cries, Woojin rushing over to also wrap his arms around him. 

“I, I-“ Woojin shushed him while running a hand through his hair, Chan letting out a soft sigh as he frowned, not liking that his baby was sad about something. 

“Calm down and tell us what happened.” Felix let out a few more hiccups, gripping onto Chan’s shirt tightly and breathing in his scent. His body shaking from emotional exhaustion and anxiety. 

“I, you are going to leave me alone.” Woojin flinched back as if he was burned, looking at the younger boy with hurt eyes. 

“Sunflower, why do you think we’d do that?” Chan had walked backwards, tugging Felix and Woojin with him, settling down on the couch and pulling the freckled boy to sit in his lap, squeezing him to himself tightly. 

“Aren’t you gonna tell me you are engaged? Is this not it?” Woojin let out a gasp at that, Chan trying to muffle down his laughter as he finally understand that this was a misunderstanding. And that their baby was worried they were going to leave him. 

“Sunflower, no. We did this all for you.” Felix let out a soft huh? looking at Woojin in confusion, Chan burying his nose into the younger’s neck, leaving a soft kiss on the flesh. 

“We were gonna do this after dinner, but we’ll just do it now.” Woojin kneeled down in front of the confused boy who now stopped crying and was looking at him in wonder and a small tint of hope. 

“Baby, you know I love Woojin, right?” Felix nodded his head at that, paying attention to Chan’s voice near his ear while still looking into Woojin’s eyes.

“Well, you don’t know that I’ve loved you since you were fourteen and terribly sunburned, your freckles even more prominent. But I was seventeen and stressed and I couldn’t tell my fourteen year old best friend I was in love with him.” Felix was about to say something, but Chan shushed him, hugging him even tighter.

“I couldn’t tell you that I love you when I was about to move countries, so I stayed silent and watched you cry while you were making me promise that I will never forget you. How could I ever forget you?” Woojin was smiling softly at that point, eyes glistening with unshed tears and playing with Felix’s fingers. 

“I met Woojin shortly after, I told him about you.” 

“He told me about you being the cutest boy he had ever met. How your freckles looked so pretty in sunlight and how tightly you’d hug him when you’d have to say goodbye. He told me about holding your tiny hands and hugging you tightly while you two were watching the stars, when in reality Chan always watched you. Probably because of something cheesy like you being his star.” The curly haired Australian whined at that, but did not let go of Felix yet. 

“And then you came here, came to live with us. And you were so adorable, so sweet and small and how could I not fall in love with you and your giggles?” 

“Wha- what are you two saying exactly?” The freckled boy’s lips trembled and eyes watched all of Woojin’s movements, feeling Chan breathing out deeply and pressing his forehead against his neck. 

“That we love you. We are saying that we are in love with you and that we want to be with you, all three of us together.” Woojin softly coaxed Felix out of Chan’s arms and into his lap, hugging the boy tightly and whispering how pretty he looked while blushing. 

“Will you accept us? The freckled boy was stunned, his body frozen, but only one thought ran through his head. They wanted him. They really really wanted him to be with them. Together. 

“I’ve never been in a relationship like this, what if I’ll mess this up?” Chan pressed his lips to Felix’s cheek, Woojin caressing the boy’s hair and smiling at him. 

“We’ll work everything out, we’ll fight for this to work, Sunflower.” 

Dinner could definitely wait.


	5. Call me by my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Felix are okay with being members and friends until they aren’t anymore and things get heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by ⭐️ (Star??) and it was supposed to be just Chanlix fucking but apparently I can’t write pwp and this ended up with them having feelings. This was my first time writing actual smut or how you call it so enjoy because it was a long trip of emotions and a lot of laughing for me.

They were stressed, all of them were. They’ve been practicing for hours every single day, from morning to evening without any rest. It got to a point where they even slept in the JYP building because they were too tired to go back to their dorms. 

Chan felt bad for that, it tore into him when he watched the members slave away in the practice room, but he also knew it was needed. This was the life of an idol, if you wanted to become someone successful, you had to sacrifice something too. And the sacrifice came in the form of lack of sleep, overworking oneself, almost no freedom to be a normal person. And don’t get him started on having to be cautious about what you say and do, because people were so eager to tear you apart. 

The leader watched over the members as they finished up the dance practice, Jisung and Hyunjin laughing loudly as they were teasing Changbin over a move he would do with an overly sensual expression on his face. Minho was still helping Jeongin and Seungmin with a specific move, the both younger boys making sure that they followed their dancer hyung. 

Chan’s eyes focused on the two other members left. Felix and Woojin were slumped up against the mirror, both of them exhausted but with smiles on their faces, watching the other members, the vocalist having an arm slung around the dancer.

“Okay everyone, pack up and let’s go back to the dorms.” Everyone scrambled up at that, moving over to collect their things, Jeongin and Jisung almost running out of the room, Hyunjin following right after them, whooping at finally being done and being able to go to the dorms and sleep. 

Chan could see Felix’s eyes dancing around the room until they met his, lips formed into a small pout, something turning in the leader’s stomach. 

Felix was cute when he pouted. He was also cute when he smiled. And when he looked at someone with big eyes when he wanted something. Felix was just cute no matter what he did. And Chan had long given up on the thought that he adored the other like a little brother. So what if he had a small crush on the freckled Australian? It was almost natural to love someone so cute and lovely. 

“Hey, Chanie hyung?” The male only let out a soft hum, not paying attention to anything and staring blankly at the ground. That was until tiny hands where wrapped around his arm, tugging at it gently to get his attention.

“Hmm? Yeah Pixie?” The younger Australian still blushed softly at the nickname. Still giggled quietly as his hands were now rubbing circles into the toned arm of the other. 

“I think I’ll stay a bit longer, I want to go over the dance a few more times.” The other members have already left the room, only Minho lingering around and waiting for them, scrolling through his phone with a smile on his face. 

“Minho, go home with everyone, we’ll stay here for a bit.” The dancer looked at the two of them with one of his eyebrows raised up but still shrugged his shoulders.

“You sure about that?” Chan let out a soft hum at that, nodding his head and turning back around to face the freckled dancer, two of them sharing soft smiles and Minho looking at the two of them for a few seconds before sighing and leaving the practice room, only thinking about a warm shower and the soft mattress he will sink into. 

“You know you can go home with everyone Chanie hyung.” 

“Yeah, but I want to stay here with you.” The younger boy blushed at that, trying to hide his face by turning around, forgetting that the wall he faced was a mirror. Chan could see his red face clearly, their eyes meeting once again through the reflection. 

“Just a few times and then we go home, yeah?” He was met with a nod from the dancer, Felix already getting into his position, humming as the beat travelled around the room, making him relax into the familiar steps. 

Chan watched him, every single move he made and step he took. The way his knees bent and his arms wrapped around himself. His muscles tightening as he moved across the floor, firm thighs showing because of the thin shorts he had been wearing. 

Were those his shorts? He could vaguely remember having very similar looking ones, but they went missing a few months ago and he thought that maybe one of the members had thrown them out, so he never asked. But apparently Felix had went through his closet and decided to claim them as his own. And Chan was surprisingly okay with that. His chest swelled up at the thought of the other wanting to wear his clothes. It as cute. But as Chan always said, everything about Felix was cute. 

He had probably zooned out at some point, because the song had changed and Felix was now standing in front of him, looking at him with wide eyes. 

“Chanie hyung? Are you okay?” His voice sounded even rougher if that was possible, eyes wide and looking at him with worry. 

“Huh? Yeah? I’m okay, just got distracted.” Felix nodded his head at that, hands gripping onto the other’s shoulders to steady himself, too exhausted to stand on his own. Chan happily placed his own hands on the other’s hips, holding him up easily. 

“What got you so distracted?” Your moves and body. You. Everything about you. But Chan simply smiled at him again and rubbed circles into the boy’s hips, making Felix sigh in pleasure, the sound going straight to the leader’s core. 

“It’s nothing Pixie, should we go home?” The freckled boy sighed at that, pressing himself closer to his hyung, wounding his arms around his shoulders and rubbing his cheek against the side of Chan’s neck, letting out a soft whine afterwards. The grip on his hips tightened for a few seconds, the older male holding in a gasp threatening to spill out. 

Felix’s warmth was so inviting, so delicious, Chan having a hard time resisting just coddling the boy for hours. Not that he would usually resist, the freckled dancer was a very touchy person, usually coming to him or Hyunjin for cuddling, so this was nothing weird to them. 

But with the boy’s lips pressed into the side of his neck, mouthing words and breathing in his scent, Chan was having a hard time resisting the urge to press kisses to his cheeks, upon his nose, to his neck and shoulders. To his lips if he would let him. 

“Let’s go home hyung.” Chan’s hand moved up, trailing against the boy’s side, nails dragging against his back that was covered with a t shirt that also looked strangely similar to something he owns. It stopped when his hand reached his shoulder, his arm wrapping around it and pulling to boy to stand by his side, his bag slung over his shoulder while holding the other in his free hand, Felix whining about being able to carry his own bag. He let the boy change out of his shorts into something warmer in the changing room, making sure he wore his coat before they left the building. 

Their manager had come back for the two of them, knowing that they were too tired to go home by themselves or by feet. And with the recent scare with an obsessive fan no one wanted to risk a chance and let any of the members go somewhere alone. 

The two of them slipped into the backseat, the manager giving them a quick smile before pulling out and into the streets, music filling up the atmosphere. Felix leaned his head against Chan’s shoulder, breathing in his scent, closing his eyes as he tried to relax into the other. A palm was placed on his knee, rubbing circles into it, making Felix relax into his touch even more. 

“Don’t fall asleep Pixie, we’ll be in the dorms in a few minutes, you’ll sleep then.” Felix whined at that but gave in, keeping his eyes barely open, focusing on Chan’s hand on his knee, placing his own hand on top and marvelling at the difference in sizes. 

“Your hands are so small.” Chan had taken Felix’s hand in his, playing with his fingers and turning it over, smiling at the soft skin and knuckles. 

“They’re so cute.” Everything about you is so cute. But he stayed silent after that, Felix gripping onto his hand tightly and cuddling closer to him, their manager looking back at them with a tender look in his eyes, gaze meeting Chan’s for a few seconds. The dimpled male’s face flushed a bit, But he still smiled back as their manager cooed at the sight. 

The freckled dancer’s eyes were heavy as Chan helped him into the dorms, the two of them almost joined by the hip as they entered through the doors, being greeted by Seungmin who was already brushing his teeth. 

“Where’s everyone else?” The vocalist mumbled that everyone was already asleep, turning back around to face them as he was about to go to his room too after rinsing his mouth. 

“Oh yeah, and Changbin went home because we have a free day tomorrow, something about missing his parents.” Chan raised one of his eyebrows at that, noticing Seungmin’s pointed expression, as if he was hinting at something. 

“Well, goodnight, don’t stay up too late.” Felix grumbled a goodnight as Chan tugged him to the bathroom, hissing as he could feel the cold tiles even through his socks. The leader made him sit down on the lid of the toilet, ruffling his hair, the boy leaning into his touch. 

“Let’s take a quick shower before going to bed, we’re both sweaty.” The older Australian played with Felix’s locks as he warmed up the water in the shower, letting it hit the wall as he fully turned to the boy and smiled down at him. He didn’t even have to say anything, Felix standing up to take his jeans and socks off, standing in front of the other in his oversized sweatshirt. 

“As cute as you look in my sweatshirt, you gotta take it off too.” Chan tugged the cloth up, making Felix lift his arms to help him out. He was shivering as he stood in front of the other only in his boxers, the blond Australian glancing down from his chest to his stomach, taking in the curves of his body, the hard lines and muscles. 

“Are you gonna shower with your clothes on hyung?” Chan chuckled at that, taking his own sweatshirt off slowly, and Felix could have sworn that he was doing that on purpose, just to tease him. But he was not complaining, he had the full view of the other’s sculpted stomach, eyes running all over the blond’s abs, having to bite down onto his bottom lip not to moan loudly at the sight. His eyes moved downwards, taking in the other’s hips and for a few moments moving even lower. 

“Do you like what you see?” Felix gasped at that, forgetting just how easy it was to get caught red handed. He slowly moved his eyes up Chan’s body, meeting his gaze. His heart slammed against his chest almost painfully as he was awarded with a pretty dimpled smile and warm dark brown eyes. The boy blushed darkly as Chan started removing his pants, sliding his boxers off at the same time. Not like they hadn’t seen each other naked before, but this somehow felt different. Felix could feel his stomach clenching and insides turning, skin tingling and lips parting in wonder. 

Not like he hadn’t thought before about how attractive Chan actually was. And sometimes it was even harder because the blond loved to cuddle him whenever and wherever, always wanting to have a hand on him or his arm around him. Felix for the most part grew used to that, but he still blushed darkly when Chan would squeeze him a little bit harder and would press into his back, hugging him close.

The older male was already in the shower, his back turned to Felix as the freckled boy stared at him for a few moments. The strong muscles, the broad shoulders and the dimples at the small of his back. The boy’s head was spinning, eyes taking in the sight in front of him, the pale skin he wanted to run his fingers through. 

“Come here Pixie, let’s shower and then go to bed.” Felix gulped loudly but stepped into the shower after throwing his boxers into the laundry basket, the steam washing over him, making his muscles relax in no time. 

His hands shook as he stared at Chan’s back, the leader still turned around from him. His skin itched at the want to touch him, the need to touch him, and Felix did exactly that. Taking some of the body wash, he rubbed it into the other’s skin, fingers kneading at the tight muscles, working the kinks out. Chan couldn’t do anything else but to let out a groan of pleasure and lean his head backwards, resting it against the other’s shoulder. 

It was hard for Felix to move his arms around, but he somehow managed, not wanting to move away and loose contact with the other. His skin felt so smooth under his touch. Chan groaned again as his shoulders were massaged, parting his lips and clenching his eyes shut, feeling fingers working against his skin gently. 

“You’re so good with your hands.” Felix giggled at that, giving the other a squeeze and Chan stood up straight again properly, turning around to finally face the other. Their faces were close, close enough for their noses to touch and their lips were only a few inches apart, the two of them staring into each other’s eyes. 

The curly haired male’s eyes shifted down to Felix’s lips for a few seconds, shifting back up to look into his eyes and then tilting his head to the side, leaning in. The dancer panicked, thinking the other was leaning in to kiss him, and clenched his eyes shut automatically. And a soft chuckle rang through the bathroom and soft lips pressed upon Felix’s cheek, almost ghosting over the corner of his lips. 

Fingers working over the skin of his hips, moving up to latter his skin up in body wash, Felix letting out a soft whine at the warm feeling of his skin being touched and massaged. He could feel those fingers returning back to him, carding into his hair and letting water run down it, making it wet to properly wash it. 

Those long fingers worked shampoo into his hair, massaging his scalp, making him part his lips and tilt his head back. Chan watched him, every single move he made, how his eyelashes fluttered and his lips quivered. He couldn’t help himself, with the help of his fingers tilting Felix’s head to the side, moving so his lips almost ghosted over the boy’s.

“Chan – Chanie hyung?” Felix looked at the other through half lidded eyes, lips parting in surprise at the proximity, feeling all of Chan’s body pressed into his. Every single inch of the older was pressed into him, rubbing against him as he moved. 

The two of them stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments, Felix was about to throw everything away and just close the gap between their lips, but Chan simply grinned at him widely and moved back, tugging the two of them to stand underwater. The dancer couldn’t help but moan as his hair was tugged and rinsed, fingers rubbing against his skin as water rushed down his body. Chan was driving him crazy and he was sure he was doing this on purpose too. 

He could only watch as the other grinned at him again, making him watch as he washed his own hair and body, Felix letting out a soft whine at one point and then bitting down onto his bottom lip. 

Felix could barely hide his blush away as Chan helped his dry his hair with a towel, wiping his body down slowly, keeping eye contact with him. 

The boy straight up ran out of the bathroom and into the room he shared with Woojin and Changbin after brushing his teeth, noticing that Woojin was missing. He was probably sleeping with Jeongin, the two of them tended to fall asleep while cuddling up. 

His bed looked so warm and inviting, the sheets clean and his favourite stuffed bear right by his pillow. He all but fell into his bed, not bothering to pull the blanket over his body as he slowly breathed out. He could still feel Chan’s fingers all over him, his lips almost touching his own, teasing him. 

The room was warm as his eyes slid shut, snuggling into the blanket, feeling the softness under him. 

Something warm was pressing into him, into his back. So naturally, Felix pressed back, his backside flush against something warm and hard. 

His mind was clouded with sleep, basking in the soft touches, taking him minutes before he snapped back into reality, taking notice of the fingers ghosting against his side, a warm breath hitting the back of his neck, nose pressed into his skin and hips pressed flush against him. 

Felix stiffened, a hand being pressed into his stomach, holding him pressed tightly into the person behind him. 

“Relax Pixie.” 

“Chanie hyung? What are you doing here?” He was tugged back, so that now the swell of his ass was pressed right into Chan’s bulge, making the younger boy gasp in surprise. 

“I couldn’t fall asleep. And Minho was snoring too loudly too.” Lips pressed into the back of his neck again, leaving a soft kiss there, making Felix almost vibrate out of joy and shock. 

“Can I sleep here? With you?” The boy let out a soft and shaky yes, closing his eyes, trying to ignore his stomach turning and skin tingling. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed, he couldn’t fall back asleep, the hand pressed into his stomach and those lips against his neck distracting him. His thoughts were a mess of what ifs and his senses filled up with the scent of Chan’s shampoo. 

“Can’t sleep Pixie?” Felix shook his head, knowing that he couldn’t ever lie to Chan, not when he talked to him in such a sweet voice. Not when he knew that he looked at him with those soft eyes, watching him tentatively. 

The freckled boy could feel the hand moving, arm turning and turning him around together with it, making him face the other, laying on his side. Chan gave him a small smile before he turned the other on his back, hovering over him, making Felix let out a gasp as their hips touched, a hand gripping his hair while the other rested Chan’s weigh on it. 

“Hyung?” Lips brushed up against his cheek, lingering there for a few seconds before they moved to press against his jaw, this time a little bit harder, making Felix gasp and curl his fingers into the sheets under him. 

“Let me help you out baby.” Felix’s eyes snapped open at that, watching as Chan’s head leaned back a bit, their noses almost touching, breathe mixing up. His hair was tugged up a bit, making him moan lowly, eyes following Chan’s lips as they formed words. 

“You drive me crazy baby.” He blushed at the nickname, not being used to it. Chan softly chuckling at that and pressing his lips into the side of his neck again, mumbling against his skin. 

“Please let me take care of you.” Fingers pressed into his waist , gripping tightly, heat pooling in Felix’s stomach as he let out a sigh, pressing up into Chan, trying to get more of his warmth. 

“Let me make you feel good.” 

“Please.” That was the only word needed, Chan finally leaning up to press his lips against Felix’s, the two of them sighing as they had dreamt about this for so long. Both wanting nothing more but to feel each other, to drink each other in. 

Fingers danced across his hips, pressing against his stomach as a tongue swiped across his bottom lip tentatively. He could almost feel pure love coming off of Chan as he let him in, a tongue eagerly pressing inside of him, swirling around his. It was messy, but exactly how the dancer liked it, eager and full of feelings. 

“Can I take these off?” Chan was teasingly tugging at his boxers, Felix eagerly nodding his head as Chan once again pressed his lips against his neck.

“Use your words baby.” 

“Please, please take them off.” Chan chuckled at that, a vibration being felt against Felix’s neck. His hips were lifted up in no time, the boxers being slid down and fingers ghosting over his now naked hipbone, shifting down to the tops of his thighs, brushing against the inner sides. The freckled boy gasped loudly as a finger brushed up against his cock teasingly, making it twitch in excitement. 

“My baby’s so sensitive.” Lips brushed up against his inner thigh, nipping at the skip gently, one hand holding his hip down while the other teasingly pressed against the now semi hard cock. 

“Hyung, please!” Chan laughed against his thigh, moving up so that his nose would be against the boy’s hipbone, parting his lips to teasingly lick up the hardening shaft, Felix curling into himself at the sudden feeling. 

“Say my name baby.” 

“Chanie hyung, please.” That was all it took, Chan engulfing the cock in front of him until his nose was buried into the boy’s curls, breathing in his scent, keeping himself in place as Felix threw his head back, one hand going to the older male’s head, tugging at the curly hair gently. 

Incoherent whines and pleas left his lips as Chan swallowed around him, chuckling and earning himself another deep moan and now harsher tugging at his hair. He himself groaned in pleasure, always having liked to be treated a bit roughly. 

Felix still couldn’t believe that he was under Chan, his dick buried deeply inside the other’s mouth, heart slamming against his chest as his thighs shook from the intensifying pleasure. He could feel a tongue pressing upon his cock, the mouth dragging upwards until Chan only had his head inside his mouth, looking up at him with a smile, his cock stretching it out almost comically. 

A loud pop rang through the room as Chan let his cock out of his mouth, long fingers gathering some of the pre cum and licking it off, the tongue lapping around the digits while eyes were still focused on Felix’s own pair of brown ones. 

“You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth.” Chan went back to mouthing at it, licking and sucking the head until Felix was fully erect, then letting go and trailing kisses up his stomach and neck, only to stop as he reached his lips.

“I bet you’ll look prettier taking my cock baby.” Fingers wandered all around his body, teeth nipping at his jaw as Felix searched for the bottle of lube in the drawer. It was Changbin’s, but it will have to do, not like the rapper will notice that some of it was used. 

Chan laughed against the boy’s skin as he saw the eager fingers gripping onto the bottle, taking it from him and giving him a quick kiss before moving to his ear, blowing air softly onto it and Felix arched his back.

“Want you.” The boy’s voice cracked a bit, Chan pressing his now hard cock against the boy, rubbing against him slowly. 

“Yeah? How badly, baby?” 

“Please, need you, going insane.” The older male’s fingers worked, opening the bottle of lube and squeezing a generous amount of it onto them, not wanting to hurt Felix. He let the substance warm up, pressing his lips against the other’s, drawing out a soft gasp as his pointing finger circled the puckered hole, covering it with lube.

“Please hyung, please.” Felix was shaking from anticipation at that point, feeling the finger pressed against him but not in him, making him whine. 

“Nuh uh baby, say my name.” A low Chanie hyung, please left the boy’s lips, a gasp following right after as a finger slowly entered him, his walls clenching around the single digit. 

“You gotta relax baby boy.” Neither of them were virgins, but it was the first time for them together, and for the both of them, it felt like they were exploring their sexualities from scratch again. The intense atmosphere, the shy touches and hands wandering everywhere they could, as if they had never touched another body before. 

Felix let out a gasp again, gripping onto Chan’s shoulder tightly as one finger was replaced with two, pushing in and out slowly, stretching him out by scissoring him, barely brushing up against his prostate, but giving him a small taste of what he could feel with the other. 

“More. More more more.” Felix chanted as Chan entered three fingers, the burn and the stretch leaving him wanting more, wanting to be filled up to the brim. Even the squelching sound of lube was turning him on and leaving him hot and bothered. 

“Fuck.” Chan watched as his fingers disappeared into the smaller boy, his own cock aching from the lack of attention, leaking pre cum too. 

“Fuck, you look so beautiful. Fuck baby, I can’t wait anymore.” Then don’t. Felix didn’t even know he said those words out loud until Chan had his thighs stretched apart as far as they could go while lubing his cock up, hovering over the boy with a dark gaze and lips pressed into a teasing smirk. 

He teased him by rubbing the head of his cock against his clenching hole, pushing the head inside only to stop and look down at Felix.

“You are so tight already.” Felix growled at that, fed up with the teasing and just wanting to feel the other inside of him, his cock pressed up against his prostrate making him claw at his back. 

“Chan, you either fuck me or let me ride you.” The older male let out a loud fuck at that, feeling incredibly turned on by the other’s demanding tone. 

“Maybe I’ll let you ride me next time.” With that said, Chan pushed himself slowly all the way in, Felix clenching his eyes shut in slight discomfort as their hips were pressed flush against each other’s. His cock was thicker than his fingers, making the hole stretch and tighten as it tried to adjust. 

Chan’s head was buried in the boy’s neck, mouthing at his skin and whispering soft compliments, telling him how beautiful and sweet he was, how good he was to him. Felix experimentally moved his hips after a few moments, letting out a whine and a please move as the stretch almost didn’t burn anymore. 

At first the thrusts were slow and gentle, Chan leaving kisses all over Felix’s cheeks and forehead, letting him fully adjust. But then the freckled boy clenched around him on purpose, moaning loudly as the thrusts picked up in harshness. 

Chan was still going slow, but now his hips drove into the other’s as hard as they could without pain, the head of his cock jamming right into the boy’s prostate, making him arch his back and toss his head to the side, nails finally digging into Chan’s back.

Felix was moving up the bed, thighs spread for the other and mouth open to let his moans spill as Chan drove into him, holding him down with a bruising grip. 

He could feel his stomach tightening, looking down at the boy who was under him, looking up at him with wide tearful eyes, begging for him to let him cum. And Chan did exactly that. He wrapped his hand around Felix’s leaking and flushed cock, covering his finger and palm in pre cum before matching the rhythm of his hips. 

Felix grabbed onto Chan’s neck, forcing his head down so that they could kiss, teeth clashing awkwardly as the two of them panted into each other’s mouths, both of them chasing their orgasms at that point. 

He could feel more than hear the other cumming. Warmth filling him up as Chan came in him, muffling his groans by bitting down on the boy’s neck, making him groan back in response as his dick was stroked by the other. 

He could feel Chan grinding his dick into him as farthest as he could go, pressing against his prostate as he rode out his high, making the boy’s vision flash brightly as he came all over his stomach and the hand still around his dick. 

A whine left his lips as he could feel Chan still rubbing him, parting his eyes open only to catch the other licking his cum off of his fingers while grinning down at him. 

Cum was still leaking out of him as he was pulled into a slow kiss, the two of them giggling against each other as Chan rolled them over so that Felix would be on top of him. 

“Left’s sleep baby, and then in the morning I’ll take you out for pancakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be updating with a oneshot, be it a long or short one.
> 
> If you want to request a oneshot go for it! I’m okay with writing everything except maybe things like incest and all that shazaam.


End file.
